


Negan's Pet

by RumbleFish14



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: DARYL IS NEGANS PET AND TOGETHER THEY CHOOSE WHO TO TAKE INTO THEIR BED AND HOW THEY FUCK THEM ONCE THEY'RE THERE.





	Negan's Pet

Liza watched as they walked back and forth. All keeping either eyes on her and the group. Not saying much in the way of an explanation as to why they had them all kneeling on the ground. The hard rocks under her bare knees started to cut into her legs over an hour ago, blood pooling around her.

 

She still couldnt believe how this all turned out. The people wanting to kill them thing didnt bother her but his betrayal did. It was the worst thing that could possibly happy in the shitty world and he had gone and done it.

 

Daryl, the most reliable and trusting, honest man she had ever met had switched sides. He was a good guy, fighting for what he believed in and now it was all gone. Thanks to 'him'.

 

*

 

Negan smiled down at Daryl who was on his knees between his legs. His head resting on one knee, his large hand on his other knee. Drawing small designed into his tight pants. He could have never thought it would turn out this way but he was thankful it had. After kidnapping Daryl and nearly killing him had been the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

"You did good," he praised.

 

Daryl turned his eyes up to meet his, "did I really?"

 

Negan brushed his dark hair from his face, "of course my pet, you got them all here like I asked. And you did it so perfectly we didn't loose anyone."

 

Daryl's smile was worth that small compliment, he had never met a man so damaged and yet loyal to the bone at the same time. He needed very much encouragement but when he got it he could do terrible but amazing things.

 

"Does that mean I get to do it again?" Daryl asked, so hopeful.

 

Negan chuckled darkly, "you really want it that bad?"

 

Daryl nodded quickly and moved onto his knees, licking over his lips, "yes, I need it so fucking bad.

 

Negan nodded, "go on then my pet."

 

Daryl grinned and worked the zipper and button down on his jeans, taking his cock out and stroking it slowly at first, just how he liked it.

 

Negan moaned and let his head drop back against the couch, "you do it perfectly Daryl."

 

"Thank you Negan, you know I love to make you feel good."

 

The rush of power from those words alone gave him the leader complex he already had, soaking in his words like they were rays of sunshine, "I know you love it Daryl, show me."

 

Without a word Daryl leaned in and opened his mouth, sucking Negan's cock into his wet, hot mouth. He groaned at the taste, it was a clean taste but he could taste the sweat from the day and it just made him that much harder. Burying his nose into Negan's dark pubic hair and inhaling deeply.

 

"That's it pet, suck it real good for me."

 

Daryl bobbed his head fast, swirling his tongue all around the thick cock in his mouth. Tracing every vein and ridge with his tongue, licking the under side of his cock just right to make him thrust up into his mouth. He let his free hand keep stroking his cock, rising it up and down to meet his mouth and go back down to his heavy sack.

 

"Daryl, fuck just like that. Gonna swallow it pet?"

 

Daryl hummed his reply and worked faster. There as nothing he loved more than to make Negan come hard like this. To see the master of control letting loose, to loose some of that control as he came.

 

"Swallow it Daryl, right now!" Negan shouted loudly and poured into his greedy mouth, keeping his eyes open just enough to see Daryl's cheeks hollow out and to see his throat try and down every drop.

 

"You're the best at that my little pet," Negan praised him, wiping the corner of his mouth where a drop had escaped and licked his own finger.

 

"Thank you, I needed that."

 

Negan laughed and tucked himself away, "you and me both Daryl, you ready to take care of our business?"

 

Daryl nodded and grabbed his weapons before heading out of the RV, waiting on Negan to do the same. Soon they were standing in front of all his friends and family, all on their knees with horrified looks on their scared faces.

 

Negan let out his menacing chuckle, "well, well well. Look what we have here, such a beautiful bounty my little pet."

 

Daryl just grinned back at him, wanting to get back on his knees and suck him again.

 

Negan had been so proud of Daryl that he hadn't even looked at these people, all scared and looking to their leader did them no good. Only thing it did for him was make him hard again, the fear soaking through his skin and into his cock. He looked back at Daryl to see him staring at one person in particular, couldnt tear his eyes away from her.

 

Negan looked back at her, seeing her looking pissed a damn grizzly bear but she wasn't afraid. She was mad and he loved the anger. He walked over to her and looked back and forth between her and Daryl. Out of everyone here she had seemed like she was the most betrayed by all of his and it made him wonder.

 

"Tell me pet, was she yours?"

 

Daryl shook his head, "no she wasn't."

 

"But she wanted you, didnt she?"

 

He shrugged, "didnt really pay attention."

 

Negan knew that was true, Daryl wasn't aware of how sexy he really was and he knew this girl wanted him. He could see it, smell it and taste it.

 

"Well, I think since my pet did a wonderful job, you should have a reward."

 

Daryl grinned, "whatever you want."

 

Negan turned to one of his men, "clean her up and bring her to me," he nodded and Negan looked back at Daryl, "lets go pet."

 

Together they walked back into the RV and as soon as the door closed Daryl was on him, dropping to his knees and going for his zipper. Negan smiled and pet his hair, brushing it back against his head.

 

"So eager to please Daryl, that's a fine quality."

 

"You want me to have her?"

 

"Us, want us to have her together."

 

Daryl moaned, nuzzling his groin, "but she doesn't want it."

 

Negan laughed, "so we take it, you wanna help me take what we want?"

 

His body shook and he nodded, "fuck yeah, wanna see her scream for us."

 

The door opened and she was pushed inside. Naked, her hands covering herself the best she could but it was useless, she had far too much goodness to cover and Negan could practically hear Daryl's heart beating out of his chest.

 

*

 

Liza tried to cover herself but it was useless. There was no protecting her modesty now, not with them. She kicked herself for ever being attracted to Daryl before, and ignoring her body's reaction to this man Negan in his tight pants and even tighter leather jacket.

 

"Go on now pet, show me what you like." Negan urged him.

 

Liza just stood still, maybe she would get out of this alive if she just didnt fight him. He walked up to her and grabbed her throat so hard she couldnt breathe. Daryl squeezed until her eyes watered and turned her so her back was slammed into the wall.

 

Negan chuckled, "knew I liked you Daryl."

 

She could feel Daryl pressing against her, his cock so hard she knew he could fuck for hours and still be hard. She kept her whimper inside, not wanting to give away that she was wet and turned on more than she could explain to herself.

 

Daryl kissed her hard, breaking the skin on her lip with his teeth and lapping at the drops of blood, "cant wait to tear this little pussy open."

 

She saw Negan get up and come over to them, she met his eyes and it was a mistake for he slapped her hard across the face. The pop echoing all around them, "you wanna keep them, then keep them down."

 

She nodded and averted her eyes on the floor.

 

"On your knees for me pet," Negan said in an endearing voice.

 

Daryl just dropped to his knees and Liza gasped, never seeing him so submissive before. She rubbed her throat and watched as Negan kicked her legs further apart.

 

"Tell me how she tastes."

 

Daryl dipped his head low and licked up her pussy. Liza muted a deep groan and tried no to move against his mouth, if she enjoyed it this whole thing would be ten times worse for her.

 

He groaned and opened her up, sucking on her like he had never tasted anything so good. That tongue of his wiggling in deep, gathering more of her wetness.

 

"Fuck Negan, she's so good, good and wet."

 

Negan grabbed her face, "he make you wet?" she didnt answer and he slapped her hard, "answer me!"

 

She nodded.

 

Negan smiled at her, "hear that pet, she wants it from you."

 

Daryl rose from the ground, "too fuckin bad, I only want you."

 

Negan growled at pulled him in for a kiss, tasting her on his boys mouth, "she does taste good doesn't she?"

 

Daryl nodded and reached for his jeans, tugging them down his hips and working Negans cock, "wanna see you tear her open."

 

Negan moaned, "you gonna watch me pet, get hard from it?"

 

He whimpered, "yes, wanna see you take her hard and fast."

 

"And what of you my little pet, do you not wanna come?"

 

Daryl couldnt meet his eyes and Negan forced his head up so he had to look him in the eyes.

 

"Tell me now."

 

"I wanna fuck you while you rape her."

 

Negans laugh was glorious, looking back at the scared woman. Seeing her look back and forth between them, "okay my pet."

 

Liza was grabbed hard by Negan and spun around so she was face first in the sink, her head being pushed downward at a hard angle, her ass in the air and she could feel Negan rubbing his cock on her ass.

 

She moaned quietly and tried not to rub against him, not believing how wet she was at the moment, she couldnt help it.

 

Negan grabbed his cock and slammed into her dripping wet pussy, biting on her shoulder so hard it started to bleed. Not giving her any time to adjust before punishing her tight little pussy. Stretching her wide and he knew it hurt.

 

"Fuck Negan.."

 

He smiled, "come fuck my ass little pet."

 

Daryl spit on his cock and made sure to put some spit on Negans asshole as well before jerking his cock a few times and pushing in. He had never done this with Negan before and he didnt know if he was ready but he didnt care.

 

"Fuck yes Daryl, tear up my ass with that cock of yours."

 

Liza moaned this time, out loud and Negan began to fuck into her as Daryl fucked into him. Her hips slamming hard on the counter top, his bruising grip and blood running down her back from the bite mark.

 

"God your pussy is good, but not better that my Daryl." Negan groaned and pulled out of her pussy and jammed his cock up her ass.

 

Liza screamed and she could hear them laughing and moaning, she breathed past the pain until it started to feel good again. His thick cock pumping out of her ass hard.

 

"Negan, fuck I'm close..can I come?"

 

Negan laughed, "come hard pet, fill me up."

 

Daryl moaned and thrusted once more before spilling himself deep inside his ass, feeling it clench around him, squeezing him hard.

 

"Eat her Daryl, but do not let her come."

 

Liza screamed as Daryl dropped to his knees and started to eat her out, sucking and biting, licking and digging in so deep with that tongue of his.

 

"Daryl!!"

 

Negan slapped her in the face hard, "do not say his name, ever!" he pushed into her harder, "so close Daryl, suck on my balls baby."

 

Daryl moved from her dripping wet core to suck on Negans balls, feeling them tighten in his mouth. 

 

Negan pulled out of her stretched ass and jerked himself off, seeing Daryl mouthful of his balls, he came hard. Stroking himself and letting it drip down his body and seeing it land on Daryl's face.

 

Liza just watched, feeling her orgasm come out of no where, no one touching her at all, "god!!"

 

They both looked at her and smiled, then kissed each other. Licking the come away together, "we need her again, wanna see you fuck her next time."

 

Negan said and kissed Daryl again, "maybe we should let the whole camp fuck her, see how good her pussy is."

 

Liza tried to be offended but truth was she needed it, she needed to be fucked good and hard and if that meant by every member until she could have Daryl then so be it.


End file.
